


Things Dean Knows for Certain

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gangbang, M/M, Turning (Alpha to Omega), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Here's the (edited for length) prompt from the spn-kink meme: isAll boys are born alphas, but since this usually leads to a struggle between them, most often all but the oldest are turned into Omegas (by the ingestion of an alpha's bodyfluids) as young as possible. After the age of fifteen, it's too late to turn, so it has to be done before that age.John never turned either of his boys because he wanted both of them to be strong hunters.Dean is fourteen and him and Sam are starting to fight, since Sam's more and more starts to struggle for dominance. Dean realizes that if he waits any longer, soon this battle will end up hurting both him and Sam, and his father will have no choice but to turn Sam because Dean will be too old to successfully become an Omega.The problem is, while Dean even as an alpha is ok to follow his fathers orders, Sam is far more stubborn, far more of an alpha by nature. In short, turning him into an Omega would destroy him because it goes in against everything Sam is.The only solution is for Dean to be turned before it's too late.





	Things Dean Knows for Certain

It was the third black eye in a month that convinced Dean, but more so than that, it was the well meaning home room teacher who took him aside to talk to him about it that really pushed Dean into his decision. 

"Do you have an older brother still at home, Dean?" the teacher had asked, after making enquiries about the black eye. Everyone knew, when you had two Alpha brothers in the family home, you had problems. It wasn't so bad if there was a lot of age difference between them, so that the oldest left home before the younger hit adolescence. But when brothers were as close in age as Dean was to Sam, there was going to be fighting and, in the end, one of them was going to end up Omega or one of them was going to end up dead. Dad said he thought it'd be different in their house, but Dean knew that Dad wasn't always right. 

"No, sir," Dean had said. "A younger brother. He just gets antsy. It's kinda hard to keep his fists off me without hurting him."

"How old?"

"Ten, Sir," Dean had said. "Just a kid."

The home room teacher had given him a sympathetic but stern look before he cleared his throat and said, "As your teacher, I can't say anything to you about that, but from one Alpha to another, Son, the sooner you turn your brother, the easier it's going to be on him. It's a hard thing to hear, I know. You love your brother. You think it'd be raping him to turn him. But trust me, it's the kindest thing you can do. If you wait, he'll be hurt. You won't mean to, but you will. Maybe even kill him."

Dean had swallowed hard and thought about what that home room teacher had said and knew that he was wrong. There was no way that was happening. "I won't ever hurt Sammy," Dean had muttered, then turned away. The warning bell for next period was ringing anyway and Dean was in enough trouble in his classes. He didn't need another tardy heaped on top of that, especially not when it was the only class in his whole day he liked- shop class. 

He thought hard while he worked. Dean was making a gun rack. Not that they'd ever lived in a place long enough to install and use a gun rack, but he had to do something and it wasn't like his family needed a freaking spice rack like the other kids in the class were making. Dean sanded the rack carefully by hand. He was already at the 220 grit paper and this rack was going to gleam like satin when Dean was done with it. Dean liked using tools, like working with his hands. He couldn't wait until next year when shop class meant having a chance to work on cars. 

These were the things that Dean knew for certain- that Dad had said he wasn't going to turn either of them. He needed them both strong. They were hunters. You couldn't be a hunter and be an Omega, because Omegas were soft, weak. Submissive. Dean knew that Sam's belligerence was only going to get worse as time went by. He was just hitting the very beginning of puberty. The bigger he got, the worse it would be, until Mr. Jenkins, that was the home room teacher, was right. One of them would kill the other. Lastly, Dean knew that Sam was what people called a natural Alpha. He'd been belligerent, territorial and challenged authority for as long as Dean could remember. Dean, for his part, had never been so alpha like. Sure, every boy born to an Alpha father was an Alpha until he was turned, but Dean wasn't like Sam. 

These were the things that Dean had come to conclusions about, based on the facts that he knew. Sam was going to get worse. He was growing already and he'd just get bigger as time went by, until he got to the size where Dean couldn't keep him off without hurting him. Dean knew that Dad said things all the time, but then when it came down to necessity, he had no compunction about breaking his word. He was saying that he wouldn't turn either of his boys, but when push came to shove, he'd turn one of them, and it'd probably be Sammy, because he was the second son, and because he was younger. Dad would probably wait until he had no choice and by then, it would be too late for Dean to be changed. Dean probably had another year, max, before it would be too late to turn him. You only had until the young Alpha popped his first knot. Most boys, that happened at fifteen, some a little earlier, some a little later. 

By the time the bell for next period rang, the seed of a plan had germinated in Dean's mind. In any case, his decision had been made and it was just a matter of how and who.

Later that day, Dean's classes were over and Dean walked across the big campus to the middle school to pick up Sam and then they'd walk back to their motel together. Sam was waiting for him and threw his backpack at Dean the instant he approached. It was heavy for a kid at his grade level, but then Sam always had books with him besides the assigned text books. 

"Carry it for me, Dean," Sam demanded.

"What the hell, dude!" Dean snapped back. "Carry it yourself. Why should I?"

"Because I said so," Sam said.

They didn't actually have any more time to argue about it, because Dad pulled up in the Impala. Sam didn't even bother to call shotgun, he just went for the front passenger door. For Dean's seat. It'd been Dean's seat ever since he was big enough, at right about Sam's current age. 

"That's my seat, twerp," Dean said, and used his longer reach to move past Sam and grab the car door handle.

"Why does it always have to be your seat? It's not fair," Sam said and he tried to shove past Dean. In fact, tried to shove Dean to the ground.

"Can it, you two," Dad snapped. "Dean front seat. Sam back. Get in, we're going."

Dean didn't have to ask to know for certain that Dad would have packed them up already, checked them out of the motel. They were leaving town. Dean thought wistfully, for a moment, of his almost finished gun rack, just needing a coat of stain and a finish coat it would never get. But it was the job, it was the life, and other, lesser considerations got left in the dust all the time. 

"I want to sit in the front," Sam insisted, and it was part childish tantrum, true, but there was some real Alpha posturing in there too and Dean's hackles rose. He found himself trying to stare Sam down, his hands unconsciously gathering into fists. Overlaid on that steely Alpha glare though was the soft features and babyfat body of his little brother- Sammy. Dean caught himself in time, the refrain of his life- watch out for Sammy, echoing in his head.

Meanwhile, his father was starting to get really pissed off. No doubt, he had a schedule in mind, one he'd never bother to tell them about, but that he'd expect them to keep. Dad made an angry rumble, only the precursor to a shout, but the meaning was quite clear, at least to Dean- don't make me come out there and settle this. Dean swallowed back his anger, like he always did, pushed down his urge to knock the block off of the miserable little twerp. He grabbed the handle to the back passenger seat, shrugged as if it were no big deal and sprawled himself all over the seat as if he owned it, as if he were getting the bigger piece of the pie, the longer half of the stick. Immediately, the puff deflated in Sammy. It wasn't the front seat he'd wanted, but the challenge. 

Three long, tense days and thousands of miles later, they were pulling into the parking lot of the Roadhouse. They'd been only once before and hadn't actually been allowed into the bar part of the building at all. Kind of a rough crowd, was all the explanation Dad had given at the time, but when John Winchester determined that a situation was beyond the ability of his oldest son to handle, you knew it must be bad. 

"You're staying with Ellen for a while. Bobby and I are going off on this hunt together. Pastor Jim is off on some kind of mission trip, and apparently I can't trust the two of you not to beat each other black and blue over stupid Alpha posturing," Dad said as they pulled into the parking lot. "I got a call three days ago from a concerned teacher, wanting me to know that the middle school in this district has programs to help a young Alpha in transition, for when we turn my youngest son. Damn it, Dean. What kind of Alpha are you that you can't even stop a ten year old from blacking your eyes or spraining your wrist?"

Dean looked at the ace bandage wrapped around his wrist. His black eye had faded to ugly yellow, but yesterday, Sam had surprised Dean, a sneak attack over some imagined slight. He'd tried to throw Dean down to the ground by his yanking his arm over his shoulder and while he'd got a good momentum going, Sammy just didn't have the mass behind him to pull it off. Sammy ended up ass on the ground, but Dean sprained his wrist pretty bad, enough that it'd been all swollen up last night.

"You caught the attention of the authorities," Dad continued. "Just handle it. I don't want to hear another word from some school teacher, or God forbid, a social worker about how it's time to turn Sam before things get too violent. You're older than him by four years. Just show him who's boss and put him in his place. He'll settle down."

Dean looked at the grubby, almost abandoned looking bar, closed in the day time. He was pretty sure he was going to find what he needed here. Dean stiffened his spine, swallowed hard, because this sure as hell wasn't a decision he liked having to make. It was kind of the least worst of his options, honestly. Nobody, no Alpha, wanted to be an Omega bitch, not him for sure, but given a choice between him and Sam, it was kind of a no brainer. That was pretty much one thing he knew for certain.

Then he said, "I'll take care of it, Sir. Won't be an issue by the time you get back."

 

***

Dean knew better than to try and find what he needed in the bar itself. Ellen ruled the place with an iron fist. Well, an iron fist and a twelve gauge she kept under the bar. She'd spot him in a moment if he tried to cosy up to some Alpha in the bar itself. But there was the parking lot and the back hallway that led to the rest rooms. That might work. It was kind of dark and led to the stairs to the spare room where he and Sam were staying. 

Sam was actually doing his home work. As if they were going to even be at this podunk Nebraska town long enough for grades to be calculated. The school was so small they didn't even have a shop class. Anyone who wanted to take shop class had to jump on the vocational track and go to the county-wide vocational school. No way was Dad going to ever let Dean do that. So he was stuck with music appreciation, which was pretty much some guy who just played cassette tapes of classical music at them. Dean fell asleep every time he was in the class. Not that it mattered. School would pretty much be a moot point for Dean soon. He was already past the age where education was compulsory for an Omega. No doubt, soon as he was turned, Dad would be disgusted by the sight of his former Alpha son having been turned into a Omega bitch and mate him off to the first Alpha that offered. 

As Dean prepared to go find the Alpha that would turn him, Sam asked, annoyed just by Dean's existence apparently, "What are you doing? We have school tomorrow." 

"Just going for a walk," Dean said. "I may be a while."

"Ellen said to stay inside. It could be dangerous out there, with all the people coming and going."

"Well, I'm sick of the sight of you. I gotta get out of here and get some fresh air."

"Whatever," Sam said. "Jerk."

Yeah. Except it wasn't Sammy that was gonna be the bitch soon, was it?

***

Dean lurked in the stair case, listening for a while, not hearing much. He ventured past the door and found his way into the hallway. The sound from the jukebox jangled just on edge of hearing, nearly drowned out by the raucous sound of the voices of rough men who'd all had a little too much to drink. 

There was a giant of an Alpha in the hallway, waiting for the can. This guy taller than Dean's dad even, buzzed short hair. He wore the work shirt and trucker hat that seemed to be the uniform of a hunter. Dad wore the same thing, minus the hat. This guy smelled not exactly good, but strong, a dense, powerful Alpha odor. That was good, because the stronger the Alpha, the quicker and easier he'd be turned. He wasn't half bad looking, either. Important, because Dean might just find himself mated to the Alpha that turned him and if he couldn't know the guy, at least he could be handsome. 

His mind made up, no subtlety at all, Dean looked the guy direct in the eye and said, "You want some head?"

Not that Dean had the faintest idea of how to give head, other than sneaked looks at porn, but the concept seemed simple enough- open mouth, insert dick. 

The guy's eyes widened a bit, because you just didn't get some Alpha, kid or not, offering to give you head. Ever, pretty much. "You must be pretty desperate for cash, kid," the guy said. "You gotta know what my come is going to do to you."

"Yeah," Dean said. "I know. That's why I'm doing it. Not for the money."

"You want to be made into a bitch? Never heard that one before," the hunter asked, but he was unfastening his belt buckle already. 

"Out back. Not here," Dean said, indicating the bar's back exit. It was a fire exit, but propped open. "Ellen'll hear."

"Ellen'll hear what?" a soft, but fierce voice demanded, suddenly from behind the big hunter. Ellen. Shit. Dean looked around to see if he could crawl back upstairs, or failing that, if there was big hole suddenly opened up in the ground he could fall into. Neither was in the offing. He'd been so sure he could at least get this started without Ellen knowing. All it'd take would be a couple of loads of come and then it'd be too late, the process would have started and Ellen would have no choice but to allow it to continue.

"The boy here just offered to eat my come," the man said. "I can't see why it's any concern of yours."

"It's my concern because it's my bar and my rules and my sawn off that you're feeling, not me being happy to see you," Ellen said. "You'd best be getting back and finishing that drink, Lenny and not letting me see your face around too much."

Lenny scrambled to get out of Ellen's way and get to the bar area proper, leaving Dean and Ellen alone in the hallway. She reached out and slapped him, a good, loud smack to the chops. It didn't so much hurt as it stunned him. 

"What the hell d'you think you're doing, Dean? Have you even popped your knot yet? You know what happens," she said. Then she looked at him, calculating look in her eyes, just before the sudden compassion welled up there. "You're trying to get turned. Why?"

"Sammy," Dean said. 

"Jesus, kid," she said, shaking her head. "You can't go up to some stranger, ask him to turn you. Ain't an Alpha out there won't think he doesn't own you once he's turned you like that. Mostly he won't take you to mate, just use you and toss you when he's done. I told your Daddy I'd keep you safe. You have no idea how dangerous what you were about to do is."

"I have to. Dad won't turn me. He'll wait until he has no choice but to turn Sam. I'll be too old and it'll kill Sam to be turned Omega."

"You're not wrong," Ellen said. "Even I can see he's not going to be one of those Alphas who adjust well. And I love John, I do, but he's a real special kind of stupid. Thinks the rules don't apply to him. Probably thinks he can control two Alpha teen sons if he barks enough orders at the both of you. And you're not about to turn Sam yourself, are you?"

"No, Ma'am," Dean said. "I can't."

"Okay, I'll help," Ellen said, after a long deliberation where Dean didn't know what the hell she was going to say, whether she was just going to send him up to the room he was sharing with Sam, tell him to buck up and start turning Sam, or whether she was going to give him a hug. "But we do this on my terms, my way. I'll pick some guys. If it's a group, usually stops any one of them from getting too possessive and more come means a faster turn. I know which guys that come in here can be trusted, which can't and which are liable to give you the clap along with your new gender."

"You'll help?" Dean could hardly believe his ears. He'd been expecting to be told to suck it, to go back upstairs and start turning Sam, that it was the natural order of things that the younger brother get turned.

"Yeah. Probably going to regret it, but if John never speaks to me again, it just might be worth the bother. Go wait in my office. I'll pick some guys, some good guys. I'll stay with you, make sure you don't get hurt. We'll get started tonight after last call."

***

Dean had fallen asleep sitting in Ellen's desk chair. She woke him by calling softly across the room. "Dean, honey. You ready?"

Dean shook himself awake. No, he wasn't really ready, but then, this was the sort of thing you never really could be ready for. He shivered, suddenly cold. 

"You sure, Dean?" Ellen asked. "There's no take-backsies once you get started."

He wasn't sure, but he was at the same time. He didn't have a better choice. And it couldn't be as bad as all that, could it? Most of the Omegas he'd met had seemed, dare he say it, happy. 

"I should go tell Sam not to worry about me," Dean said. 

"He's asleep," Ellen said. "I just checked. Don't you worry about Sam right now."

So, important things settled, Ellen led Dean into the main part of the bar. There were five men, all Alphas, sitting around one of the tables, having a last beer, talking quietly about some kind of monster, Dean heard only snippets. They were all obviously hunters, most of them knew each other, at least in passing. When Dean and Ellen walked into the room, they all looked respectfully at her, some of them like they'd be inclined to call her "ma'am" and treat her like they treated their moms. It was almost a normal scene, any group of friends having a drink, except for the fact that they all had their pants open and were palming themselves, outright masturbating even. Dean recognized one face in the group, a raw boned, big Alpha with a buzz cut- Caleb. 

"Hey, Dean," Caleb said. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah, I gotta be," Dean said, his voice husky and scratchy sounding. "You ever turned anyone before?"

"Two younger brothers," Caleb said. "I'll do my best to make it good for you. Easy at least. I'm sure these other bastards'll do the same. We won't make you suck cock yet. Not until the change starts. Just come here and kneel next to me."

Dean did as he was directed. It felt less strange than he would have thought to wait for the load of come. Someone put a small glass of whiskey, bigger than a shot, probably a double, he thought, in his hand and directed him to drink it down. Dean had had beer but never had liquor before. He chugged it down and nearly threw it right back up. It burned in his mouth and throat and tasted foul, beyond the burning sensation. But he forced it down and it stayed down, turning immediately warm in his belly in a way he found comforting. Almost immediately, he was lightheaded, a little woozy. He understood why people liked this, why they sucked the booze down when it tasted so awful. He wanted, he thought, another glass, wanted to feel easy and loose like this forever. 

Caleb was tugging on his dick, pulling hard and fast in a way that Dean knew from his own experience meant the man was going to come soon. Caleb motioned him close, so Dean bent his head down to the head of Caleb's cock, opened his lips, his mouth. The cock slipped in, feeling heavy, strange, alien even, as if it didn't belong there. An intrusion. But before Dean could protest or move away, Caleb was coming and warm, salty and bitter stuff filled Dean's mouth, then Caleb's dick was gone already, just leaving Dean with the come on his tongue and against the back of his throat. It tasted like his own come did the one time curiosity had got the better of him and he'd licked up just the slightest little bit of it after jerking off. It tasted like that, but more so, somehow, more concentrated, stronger. Dean almost choked on it. He was about to spit it out when he remembered the whole point to the exercise was to drink it down. To let it work its chemical, hormonal magic in him. To change him on fundamental levels. Like with the whiskey, he steeled himself and forced himself to swallow. 

"First time's always the hardest," Caleb said. "You'll feel a lot better soon. Shouldn't be so hard for you as some, seeing as you're going willingly."

Another one of the men spoke, this one a big black man with a face that seemed kind, despite the sternness that hardened his features. "Name's Rufus," he said. "You rather I come in your mouth or you drink it from a glass?"

Dean thought about how strange it had felt to have the cock in his mouth, but then he tried to imagine pouring a shot full of the slimy stuff into his mouth from a glass, like he had the whiskey and knew he couldn't do that. At least with the cock delivery method, there was a moment of surprise and then the come was in his mouth. 

"My mouth," Dean said, turning to face Rufus, kneeling in front of him, opening his mouth. Rufus used one hand to jerk himself off and one hand to gently stroke Dean's cheek. Soon, he was breathing in big, juddering gasps and Dean opened wider allowing Rufus's cock to slip between his lips. The second time it wasn't quite so strange and he knew what to expect. The come wasn't any better though. Didn't taste any better, wasn't any easier to swallow. 

The third man didn't introduce himself, just put his dick up against Dean's lips as soon as he could see that Dean had swallowed Rufus down. Dean let him in, not protesting the intrusion even though he was still trying to stop himself from gagging at the pungent, bitter taste of Rufus's semen. This third man stuck his cock in deeper than either Rufus or Caleb and Dean gagged, almost throwing up before Caleb and one of the other men dragged him off Dean. 

"Walt!" Caleb said. "He's not ready for that yet. You'll hurt him."

"'m fine," Dean protested, but he was glad to have the dick out of his mouth. 

"It's not fine," Caleb said. "I promised Ellen I'd take care of you and I don't know about you, but she kind of scares me."

"I'm sorry, Dean," Walt said. "I got a little over excited. I'll behave."

A different cock was slipped between his lips though. "I'm P. J.," the owner of the cock said, by way of introduction, before he touched Dean's lips with his finger, a signal to open his mouth. Dean did and P. J. put just the tip of it in and he held tight to his dick in his fist, not letting it slip out any further than just the tip, so no matter how excited this guy got, it wouldn't fit into Dean's mouth any deeper. This guy, unlike the others, was uncut, and the foreskin felt strange, overly fleshy in Dean's mouth, but it was over quick. The guy got stiff, his dick extra hard in Dean's mouth and he grunted and there was another mouthful of come for Dean to swallow, bigger than the other two loads had been.

It was a little easier this time, not because it tasted any better or he liked it any better, but because the lightheaded, woozy feeling that had spread from his stomach, starting when he drank the whiskey, had spread, gotten worse. Or better, depending on your point of view. It had gotten more whatever it was. He was starting to feel. Happy wasn't the right word for it. And not like he'd forgotten all his worries, but what it felt like was that all his worries had been packed up in this bag and set aside and he knew he didn't have to think about them for the moment, because they were all contained and accounted for. Didn't even have to worry about Sammy, he thought. Doing this for Sammy and he'd be okay once it was through, wouldn't have to worry any more about Dad doing this to Sam. It was already too late, wasn't it? Wasn't three mouthfuls of come enough to permanently change an Alpha? He remembered hearing that just one was all it took, though that might have been school yard talk.

He must not have looked like he was worry free though, because a moment after he thought those things, Ellen was suddenly at his side and she was leading him to a chair and making him sit down. The room kind of spun around him and he sort of thought that particular part could be pinned on the double of whiskey. 

"Is he okay?" She demanded. "He looks like he's going to hurl."

"Ellen," Caleb was saying. "We got this. He's fine. It's the come. Three, four loads of it is enough to make a young Alpha kind of drunk. Just means it's starting to turn him already. It works on the brain chemistry first."

Drunk, that was definitely the word for what Dean was. The next load of come, from Walt again, wasn't delivered by cock to his mouth, but Walt presented him with a white, slimy mass in the palm of his hand. Dean opened up his mouth and let Walt dribble the come in. He felt his gullet rise at the taste and texture of it and decided it was definitely easier and better to have the stuff put into his mouth by cock rather than any other method. There were a couple more loads, put into his mouth. He kind of lost track how many. More than seven, less than ten. Definitely enough that some of the men had gone more than once. In any case, the woozy feeling was spreading, deepening, until he could hardly sit up any more. He was beyond tired, more like he'd been drugged, like that time he'd accidentally taken too much cold medicine. He felt consciousness recede, felt himself falling asleep. 

***

Ellen looked at the limp, helpless form that they'd laid out on the table and she felt just as helpless as Dean was, so she clutched her shotgun closer and she held that anger that was always lurking below her surface tighter. It was the only way a woman like her could survive in a world like hers, that anger. 

That uppity brat, hardly more than a kid himself, Caleb, seemed to understand that she was a lot closer to losing it than her cold, hard exterior would reveal. She knew about the theory of turning, every one did, Beta or Alpha/Omega, but she'd never seen it happen, even from the outside. She was a from an all Beta family, only ever had sisters, only had the one daughter, her late husband a Beta male who'd somehow survived, for a while at least, in the Alpha dominated world of hunters. 

"It's okay," he said, stroking Dean's unconscious brow. "Just means it's working. He's supposed to pass out. Big changes going on in his little noggin."

Dean had never looked more like a kid, so young and vulnerable, even now as he'd made the most adult decision he would ever have to make. Every other time she'd ever seen the kid, admittedly, not that many, because John Winchester didn't trust other people to watch his kids easily, nor did he like to be beholden to the ones that he did trust, Dean had been wary, watchful of everything, but in particular, of his younger brother. When they'd gone out to run around, like kids do, Dean was right there, running around, but somehow, it always seemed like it wasn't like he was playing. He was running around so that he could be right there at Sam's elbow when he stumbled, there to pick him up before he even hit the ground. 

When she'd found Dean trying to pick up that scuzzbag Lenny, planning on getting himself turned, Ellen hadn't been surprised in the slightest. Sure, she was human and she been born at night, but it wasn't last night. She'd watched the Alpha dynamics between the three Winchester men closely as only an outsider to the whole process could. The automatic deference of Dean to John was expected. A teenage Alpha learned to show respect to his Alpha father or he'd find his ass getting whumped until that respect was there. What had taken her by surprise were the slight, but unmistakeable signs of deference that Dean was showing to Sam. It wasn't automatic, but each time, Dean was pushing himself down, deciding he wasn't going to give Sam's ass a kicking. She didn't quite understand why he'd made that decision, but he had. She knew that it was only a matter of time before the boy decided to get himself turned. She could't stop him, but she could stop the Lennies of the world from taking advantage of him. She'd just been lucky that Caleb and Rufus had been here tonight. She trusted Rufus especially and knew that Caleb was a good friend of John Winchester and the boys. Together, those two would see that Dean got turned as gentle as it could be done.

"So, he's sleeping it off, then," she said. "What, like there's drugs in your spunk?"

"There are," said the youngest Alpha of the crowd, a boy not long out of college named P. J. He was a hunter, but Ellen also knew that the boy had spent half a year at medical school before getting kicked out for fighting. "In addition to the hormones, it's got beta-endorphins, oxytocin precursors, all kinds of feel good neurotransmitters. Alpha come is pretty much happy juice, if you've got the right receptors for it. Which an Omega or an Alpha who hasn't popped his knot yet does. It's setting off whole cascades of..."

He seemed inclined to give a lecture on it, which was just far more than Ellen needed to know. She'd gotten what she needed, that this was supposed to be happening, and that Dean was feeling no pain. 

"Can it, college boy," she said. "So, should I take him up to his bed to sleep and you boys pick up again in the morning?"

"Better we keep going," Rufus said. "The faster the turn, the easier it is. The next step is definitely a lot easier if you start when the new Omega is passed out like this."

"What do you mean, next step?" she asked, but P. J. and Caleb had already started undressing Dean's limp body and she had a pretty good idea of what they were going to do next. "Uh-uh. No way. You wait until he's awake for that. Give him a chance to say yes. No way he can consent passed out like this."

"Ellen," Rufus said, softly, not threatening at all, but not like he was scared of her one bit either and she didn't like that at all. She liked an Alpha she could put a little fear of God into. "Dean came looking for this. Trust me, there's not an Alpha boy over the age of five hasn't heard about how this goes. Dean knows and he asked to have this done to him. Better we start when he's all relaxed like this than when he's awake and scared. The turning hormones just get absorbed better this way."

There was some discussion among the Alphas about did anyone have lube and eventually, a tube of it was brought in from someone's car, then there was discussion about who would go first. Caleb proposed P. J. because supposedly he had the smallest cock of the bunch, not that Ellen was paying attention to crap like that, but it was Caleb, eventually, who was the first one to step up to the plate, so to speak. It seemed like he was being gentle, using fingers first, but Ellen just cringed inside, because Dean was just so small compared to Caleb's bulk. And because Dean had no power, none at all, at this moment, to even protest what was happening to him much less stop it from happening. He just had her, and she didn't know for certain what the right call was. All she had was her trust that Rufus and Caleb were telling it true, that it was better this way. 

Caleb eventually pulled Dean to the edge of the table and hoisted the boy's legs over his shoulders and pressed in slowly. Ellen couldn't look, couldn't imagine that particular activity being anything but painful. She'd never let Bill, nor the few men after him, take her in that particular way, not when there were other, less tight, options. Dean didn't make a sound though, wherever his mind was off to, it didn't notice the adult sized cock breeching his little ass. 

Caleb came with a cry that was something like a grunt and something like a not fully vocalized, "Oh, God!"

"So fuckin' tight," he commented as he pulled out and Billy, a man she'd never seen before, but an occasional hunting partner of Caleb's apparently, took over, pressed himself right into where his hunting buddy had been fucking just seconds ago. 

She could almost get used to it, almost see it as gentle, as a kind of caring, but then suddenly, there was a high pitched, anguished cry. Not Dean, who was far, far out of it, but his brother. 

"Dean!" he shouted and he ran into the room. "Stop it! You're hurting him!"

Ellen set her shotgun aside and went into intercept mode, grabbing him by the waist. She tried to lift him up and carry him out, but she couldn't quite lift him. John Winchester's boys were made of sinew and bone, all solid. It was all she could do just to hold on to the ten-year old. He might have been a pip-squeak, but he was a mighty and determined pipsqueak. Behind her, Caleb was pulling up his pants and zipping them. 

"It's okay, Ellen," Caleb said. "Me and Sam here are gonna have a talk about this, Alpha to Alpha. Right, Sam?"

Sam looked from Caleb, who'd laid a heavy hand on his shoulder, to Ellen, to Dean, his beloved brother, getting fucked right in front of him. Aw, hell, Ellen thought. He was supposed to have stayed asleep and she'd been planning on telling him in the morning and definitely not letting him see Dean before it was completed. Sam was just a baby still, just such a little kid and he shouldn't have been setting his eyeballs on any of this. His jaw was wobbling and tears were gathering in his eyes, but then he caught Caleb's eye again and he nodded. The tears remained unshed, the wibble stopped and he nodded again at Caleb. 

***

Sam had known something was wrong when he woke up and found that Dean wasn't back yet. There were a lot of unknown Alphas and Beta men coming and going at Ellen's bar. They weren't all hunters, some of them were just locals, and not all hunters were good men, Sam knew. Before leaving them, Dad had pretty much read them the riot act about keeping to themselves and staying out of the way. Even if Dean had, as he'd said, just gone to take a walk for fresh air, it was dangerous. There was nothing surrounding the Roadhouse but fields, miles and miles of fields. No place for Dean to go, no place for him to run to if danger found him. Worse, Sam was morally certain that he hadn't seen Dean take any of his weapons with him. He didn't even stop to slip a knife into his boots. 

He woke up to a too silent room and a gut bomb of guilt, because he was the reason Dean had to get out, had to find some fresh air, because Sam knew that he'd been acting like a little shit lately. Knew it and couldn't do anything about it, but he knew it. It was like something else would take him over and make him be mean to Dean. It was like there was this someone else that lived inside his head sometimes and that someone else wanted everything Dean had. If Dean got to sit up front, that someone wanted to sit up front instead. The other night, at a restaurant, Dean got to order off the regular menu and Dad forced Sam to order off the kids menu, and Sam had gotten so angry, he couldn't see straight and he'd tried to hurt Dean and succeeded, maybe not in the way he'd intended, but Dean had been hurt. If Sam could have restrained himself, if he could have been nicer, Dean wouldn't have needed to go out to get away from Sam. 

He'd gone downstairs, to see if he could find Dean easily himself, or if not, if he could find Ellen to get her to help. It must have been later than he thought, because the bar was mostly quiet, not the raucous sounds of the crowds of earlier that had been distracting him from his homework, even though he was upstairs. The bar wasn't totally dark and quiet. The light was on in the other room and someone, some Alpha, was making grunting noises and heavy breathing. He sounded kind of like Dad did, the couple of times Sam had heard him jerking off in the shower, in hotels with particularly thin walls. There were a couple of other guys in the room too, talking, and when Sam heard the word "Dean" he stopped to listen. They were definitely talking about Dean and how tight he probably was. 

Not even sure why he was certain of it, Sam knew that they were violating his brother in there. He hurried into the room just in time to see Caleb pulling away from Dean and another man, a stranger, walk up to Dean and pull out his dick and stick it into Dean. His brother didn't protest, didn't make a sound, not so much as a whimper. He was completely limp, passed out. The stranger began to slam his hips up against Dean's body. He was fucking him, Sam suddenly realized. 

Kids talked about it, of course, boys in the school yard. It was how you made a boy into a bitch, you fucked him. They were making his brother into an Omega. They were raping him and turning him and they'd knocked him out somehow so that he couldn't even protest, couldn't even fight them. Maybe it wasn't too late, maybe they hadn't gotten any come into him yet. Seeing red and focused only on his brother, not caring that there was no way a little boy could fight off a group of grown Alpha males, Sam charged into the room, not even sure of what he was saying, but knowing that he was screaming it at the top of his lungs. 

Sam was stopped before he could even get close to Dean. It was Ellen stopping him and he fought back as best he could. Ellen who was supposed to be watching out for them. taking care of them. She was just standing by, letting these men turn Dean. Then Caleb, who was supposed to be Dad's friend, their friend, but who'd been fucking Dean just moments ago, walked up. 

"It's okay, Ellen," Caleb said. "Me and Sam here are gonna have a talk about this, Alpha to Alpha. Right, Sam?"

Caleb calling him Alpha meant something. Mostly, boys weren't considered real Alphas, not until they'd popped their first knot. Until then, they were just potential Alphas, especially younger sons like Sam. They could still be turned. But what Caleb meant was that it was too late for Dean now. He'd had too much come. He was Omega or well on his way to being that. Sam was the alpha of his family for this generation. There could be only one. The way Caleb said it, there was both respect and responsibility there. He looked Caleb in the eye and saw that Caleb was expecting him to step up, to behave himself and more than anything, to be strong and not be a blubbering little baby. Dean was Omega now, so Sam had to be the big brother, the strong one, the protector, even though he wasn't ready for it. 

Leading him out to the parking lot, Caleb said, "You see we're turning your brother? He asked us to do that."

"Liar!" Sam shouted out, almost automatically. "My big brother wouldn't do that."

Nobody asked to get made into an Omega. It was something that happened to you. It was supposed to happen to him. He was the younger son. He'd been planning on running away from Dad and Dean before it happened, but that didn't change the fact that he was the one slated to be turned, even if Dad had said he would never turn Sam. Dad said all kinds of crap he never intended to stand by. 

But Dean, you could count on Dean. Dean didn't make a lot of promises, but if he did, whatever it was, it would happen. Sam remembered last night, when he'd made his blubbering apology to Dean for spraining his wrist in the parking lot, he'd spilled a lot of his fears, that Dad would start turning him soon, because he just couldn't control himself. Dean had looked him in the eye and said, "Don't you worry, Sammy. Dad's never going to to turn you. I'll see to that. I got a plan."

It became clear, finally, what Dean had meant.

He did ask to get turned. 

He was planning this. Definitely since yesterday. Probably for a lot longer. 

Meanwhile, Caleb said, "You can ask Ellen. Ask Dean when he wakes up. He was looking to get turned."

"He's my big brother. They're always Alpha," Sam said. 

"Not always," Caleb said. "Just usually. Big brothers aren't always the Alpha, but they are always the one who decides who gets to stay Alpha. Most of the time, it's them. Dean picked different. He picked you. That means you got a lot to live up to."

"It's not right!" Sam said. It wasn't. It shook him, not just the way he thought the world would always work, but his sense of what was justice. In a just world, they would both get to stay Alpha. Maybe they might have to spend some years apart while they grew up, but they could come back together and be friends when they were grown up. Grown Alphas could be friends, once they'd learned to control themselves.

"So you wanted to get turned instead of Dean?"

"No. I was going to run away when I turned thirteen. I'm never going to be anyone's bitch. I'd rather die," Sam said.

"Sam, don't you see how it'd kill your brother if you ran away. Or if he had to see you break," Caleb said. "Anyone looking at you would know you'd break."

Some Alphas, they never adjusted well to being turned. Some it caused severe mental distress, others, their bodies never took to the new hormones. Either way, they broke rather than got bent into Omegas. 

"Look, you only think this is such a terrible thing because you think being Omega is a terrible thing. Most kids do. And you never knew your Omega parent did you? There wouldn't be Alphas without Omegas, Sam. Every Alpha ever was born from an Omega. You, your dad, me, all born from an Omega. When an Alpha makes babies with a Beta woman, it's only ever Betas that get born."

Sam's stomach clenched as he realized that Dean would be able to have children some day. Probably soon. Omegas were usually mated off the same year they were turned. Dad might just send Dean off soon. He might give him away to some strange Alpha. Some strange Alpha who might not take good care of Dean. Alphas weren't always good to their Omegas. Sometimes, they just used them and threw them away because who really cared about a bitch, right?"

"I don't want that for Dean," Sam said, feeling like he was on teetering on the edge of a cliff, just about ready to drop off the side. Or more like the cartoon character, who by cartoon logic, hasn't yet discovered that he was already over the edge of the precipice and it's only a matter of noticing it before gravity takes effect. 

"You don't get a vote, son. Dean picked that life for himself. Dean made the decision to be Omega to protect you, so it's now your job to protect him. It's the duty of an Alpha to care for the Omegas around him. Understand?"

Sam nodded. He didn't need Caleb to tell him this. It was something he'd felt instinctually when he'd seen Dean's limp, unconscious body getting manhandled by those Alphas. He'd have killed that Alpha fucking Dean if he could. 

"If you were older, it'd be your place to be turning him, but your seed isn't strong yet, if you even have seed," Caleb said. "You can still help him, Sam. There's going to be a few days ahead that are difficult, maybe even painful, for your brother, as his body starts to change."

"Tell me what to do," Sam said, feeling a funny feeling in his lower gut at the thought of being the one to turn Dean. He was glad the parking lot around them wasn't well lit, because he could feel his face burn with shame as he realized that he'd gotten a chubby at the thought of being the one to put semen into his brother. Not his full knot, of course, but he definitely had a boner in his pants now.

"You be there for him. Sit with him through everything. Remind him why he's doing this."

"Okay," Sam said. "I can do that."

***

When Dean woke, he was in bed in the Roadhouse's spare room. He wasn't alone. Even fuzzy brained and half asleep, he counted two people in the bed with him. The first, instantly identified, even without opening his eyes, was Sam. Dean was lying down with his head in Sam's lap. Sam was petting his hair.

The other person, he couldn't immediately identify, but he was holding Dean a lot more intimately than Sam and it took all of Dean's attention, Sam forgotten for the moment. The other guy was kneeling between Dean's spread legs. No, Dean thought, as he slowly catalogued the physical sensations that were rolling in now that he was awake. The guy between his legs was fucking him. Dean thought it would hurt, but it didn't. The guy slid easily in and out, thrusting in fluid rolls of his hips, rhythmic and smooth. It felt good. No, it felt amazing. Better than it felt when he jerked himself off. Dean tried to focus his eyes and finally succeeded. It was PJ fucking him. The uncut one. Their eyes met and PJ smiled at him, then PJ's expression grew more intent, focused. There was something deep inside Dean that PJ was hitting with every thrust and it was like a little explosion every time it was hit. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips and suddenly it was building inside him. Like he was holding his breath, even though he wasn't. Like his body was on fire. Like everything was being controlled from a new center down deep in his pelvis. He felt himself clenching and shaking and heard himself cry out. He couldn't help himself. He was real good about jerking off silently, you had to be when you shared a room with your little brother. But when he came, he couldn't stop himself from screaming out loud. It was like someone else owned his body at the moment. 

Dean almost felt himself pass out again. Things were definitely fuzzy for a little while and his eyes may have shut, but he was awake again a short time later and PJ was still fucking him, but harder, motions no longer fluid, but jerking, irregular and rapid. He must have been close to coming too. His hands closed on Dean's hips hard and he slammed himself into Dean one last time, with a pained sounding moan. He pulled out right away, groaned again. He slumped for a moment, then looked up. 

He smiled at Dean again, "Feel good, huh? Liked that, didn't you?"

Dean nodded. 

"Doing real good, Dean," PJ said. "We'll get you cleaned up, then we'll let you rest for a while."

It was only then that Dean was aware again that Sam was sitting on the bed with him, holding Dean's head in his lap. He wished he could have died. That the earth would break open and swallow him up. That he would be struck by lighting. Sam was never supposed to have seen this. Sam wasn't supposed to know until it was over. Sam was never supposed to have seen Dean getting fucked by some Alpha he'd never met before this. Fucked like he was a bitch in heat. He was, he realized, suddenly. Just not in heat. 

"Sam, get out of here," Dean cried. "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of you," Sam said. And he was ready to take care of Dean, because the kid reached over to the bedside table and he grabbed a damp washcloth. He handed it PJ and then grabbed another one for himself. PJ gently dabbed between Dean's legs and Sam rubbed Dean's stomach and chest clean of come. 

"Go away," Dean ordered. Not that he thought Sam would listen, but Dean, despite everything, was still the big brother. Maybe he could get Sam to go.

"No," Sam said, firmly. "Dad isn't here, so that makes me your Alpha and it's my job to take care of you. So, shut up and hold still and let me wash you. You're sticky."

Something about the tone of Sam's voice, as much as a midget as he was, had a firmness to it that Dean's body seemed to recognize. Dean's mind might have squirming, but his body laid still, let himself be ministered to. Sam's cool wash cloth felt good on his chest and limbs, but PJ's washcloth made Dean aware of just how sore he was between his legs. Yeah, some of it was definitely his asshole, being stretched out, having been used, but honestly, that part of him didn't hurt as much as Dean thought it would have. What pained him most was his taint. It was unbelievably sensitive to even the softest of touches of the terry cloth. 

"Hurts," Dean whimpered. 

"Sorry, kiddo," PJ said. He took the cloth away. "The physiological changes have started. Your vagina is starting to open up."

Dean was silent. He'd known it was going to happen. What everyone knew and what no one really talked about was that every Alpha was born with a full set of sexual organs. In an Alpha, the uterus, the ovaries remained vestigial, inconsequential, the vagina remained tightly closed, absolutely impenetrable. When a young Alpha was turned, those organs were woken up. The vagina opened up. The uterus grew, became a place of potential. The ovaries started making eggs, hormones.

"How long?"

"Has it been open? Just started a couple of hours ago, but it won't be long before you can be penetrated that way."

"No, how long have I been out?" Dean asked. If his pussy was already opening up, it'd been longer than he thought. He hadn't been unconscious just overnight, but definitely longer.

"Day and days. Three days," Sam said. "I thought you'd never wake up. I was kinda scared. Some boys never wake up, they say."

"I told you there was nothing to worry about, little guy," PJ said. "Your brother here is a natural. It's like he was meant to be Omega. It's only the natural Alphas like you that have incompatible brain chemistry."

Dean thought about that. Was he a natural Omega? Was he meant for this? He thought back to just a few minutes ago and how hard he'd come just from being fucked. Without his dick even being touched. That was different, for sure. He couldn't have imagined coming that way before, but other than that, he didn't feel strange or anything. Was he even that different than he'd been a few days ago before he'd taken that first load of come from Caleb? He still felt like himself, that much he knew foe certain. He knew without having to think to hard that he still loved cars, especially his Dad's car, and working with his hands, Metallica and Zeppelin, pie and burgers. 

At the last thought, his stomach gurgled. Of course he was starving. He hadn't eaten anything in three days. 

"We should probably get your brother some food," PJ said. "Keep his energy up. He's had a lot of changes, lot of changes ahead."

So they helped him up out of the bed and Dean started to get dressed. He couldn't zip his jeans up though. It was hard enough to pull them up over his ass. It wasn't that he'd put on any weight in the last three days. Dean was lean all over, always had been. He'd have noticed even a few pounds and it wasn't there. His stomach was still flat as ever. 

As he tugged and pulled, PJ said, "Sorry. It looks like your hips are spreading already. You'll need some new pants."

"Hips? Spreading?" Dean asked, not sure he understood what he'd heard. Why would his hips spread?

"An Omega's hips are wider than an Alpha's. For childbirth," PJ said. "The ligaments loosen up and your hips spread."

Dean felt a kind of vertigo, a dizzying sense that he had stepped up to the edge of some enormous cliff, that one more step with throw him over and send him freewheeling. This, more than the fact that he was getting a pussy, made him realize just how different his life would be. Children. There would be babies, maybe soon. He stopped struggling to get his pants on and just laid there. His very bones were changing on him. He laid there passively as Sam tugged his jeans down again. I'm still me, Dean thought. I'm still me. He clung to that thought as though it was the only thing stopping him from falling down the cliff. I'll still be me if I have ten babies, he thought. 

By the time they'd found a pair of clean sweatpants in his stuff, Dean could breathe again. He'd wanted this, he told himself. He'd asked for it, gone out looking for it. If things were happening differently than he expected, well, that was just the consequence of his choice and looking at Sam helping him put the sweats on, he knew he'd made the right one. He'd die for the little twerp. He could stand to have his life and his body rearranged for him. He thought about the little boy's voice using an Alpha's tones, telling Dean that he was his Alpha. Yeah, he could stand this. 

Eventually, they all made their way downstairs, to the empty bar. Ellen was sitting at a table, talking with Rufus about some newspaper article, as if they were trying to decide if it was a hunt or not. It was something to do with the fifth vanished camper this year in a wilderness area up in the boundary waters of Minnesota. They left off their discussion at Dean's approach. 

"Well, how are you, Dean?" Ellen asked. 

"Starving," Dean said, then his stomach gurgled again, loud enough that it seemed to echo in the empty room. 

"I'll get you some food. That is something I can do," she said as she hurried to stand and he suddenly realized that she was worried sick about him, that she must have been fretting for days, just like Sam had been fretting. He'd probably been the only one completely unworried, just because he'd been out for three days nearly. 

When she came back with a plate, he wolfed it down, not even caring much what it was, except that she must have heard from someone just how much he liked pie. After his finished his meal, there was pie. Pecan pie. Sweet, gooey, crunchy pecan pie that had had chocolate chunks tossed into it. 

"This is awesome," he told her after forking the last crumb of the crust into his face. He wondered if he could get away with licking the plate. Or if maybe she had another piece tucked away in her kitchen. 

"There's more for later," she said. "I give you more now, you'll eat yourself sick."

Actually, Dean wasn't sure he hadn't eaten himself sick already. His stomach was suddenly churning and his gut ached. Then he realized, it wasn't his guts that hurt exactly, but his whole pelvic area. His hips ached, between his legs kind of burned. And the whole area was kind of cramping. It felt kind of like it felt when you got the runs bad and your body was about to expel more, whether you were ready for it or not. He got up, figuring he had to make a bathroom run, before he disgraced himself. 

It was only then that Rufus turned his attention to Dean. He patted his knee, clearly expecting Dean to get up from his chair and come sit in his lap. The thing was, Dean almost did it automatically. Dean hesitated though, suddenly shy as he realized this man had probably been inside of him, many times, while he'd been passed out. 

"The pain you're feeling, Dean. It just means your body needs an Alpha. Let me take care of you," Rufus said, his voice as gently as someone so naturally gruff could make it. "Your Daddy's friend Bobby would end me if he thought I let you get hurt in any way."

"You know Bobby?"

"We go back a ways," Rufus said, with something approaching a smile on his lips. Yeah, this guy definitely thought of Bobby as a friend and he seemed kind, and strong. Sort of an ideal Alpha really. "Now, come let me take a look at you."

So Dean approached and let himself be pulled onto the knee of the big Alpha. Dean felt better almost immediately. The fist in his belly seemed to unclench a little as the strong Alpha scent washed over Dean. First thing Rufus did was sniff Dean's neck, right at the crook. "Yeah, sweet smell of young Omega. Nothing else like it."

Dean hadn't noticed that he smelled any different than he did before, but then, did one ever really notice the way they smelled, unless it was really bad? Rufus planted a soft kiss on the side of Dean's neck and Dean felt himself soften, relax. It just felt right for the man to touch him like that. It felt more than right, it felt good. Dean suddenly realized that Rufus fully intended to fuck him, right here at the table, in the bar, maybe in front of Ellen even. The stranger thought, the one that was hard for Dean to wrap his head around, was the fact that Dean wanted him to. He thought about how good PJ had made him feel earlier and he just wanted more. He leaned into Rufus, shifted and rearranged himself so that instead of being held sideways across the Alpha's lap, he was straddling it and his legs were open, wide open. He wriggled in Rufus' lap and felt the man's huge cock start to stir and stiffen underneath him. 

He leaned his face towards Rufus, expecting a kiss and he was surprised to hear the man say, "No, sweetheart. There should be a few things you save for the Alpha that's going to mate you. Not that I don't want to. But I'll take care of you otherwise. That pain in your gut is your body saying it's time for more come. You need it."

"I need come?" 

Dean was a little confused. How could his body need come? It wasn't like come was an addictive substance, was it? Like drugs? 

Rufus petted him again, pulled Dean close. "A body changing the way it does when you turn a boy is bound to be painful. Never mind the way your body is growing parts and such. The hormone surges make you queasy. Alpha come is kind of like a feel good juice to an Omega. All the pain reliever you need." 

It was then that Caleb walked in with Walt, the one who'd nearly choked him the first time, and with Billy. Suddenly, all five of the men turning him were in the room with him. They were all going to give him another load of come, Dean realized. One way or another. 

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty is all woke up," Billy said. "Looking prettier than ever too."

Dean was about to protest that he wasn't pretty, but then Caleb was behind him and planted a kiss on the top of his head. "Don't listen to a word that idiot says. He was dropped on the head a few times when he was a baby. You ready for more, Dean? You're almost there. Just couple days more."

"Yeah," Dean said. "Let's get this over with."

"Wish your brother was old enough to turn you," Caleb said. "You'd have been done by now if even some of the seed was from your family. It always works better for some reason."

Dean was stripped of his clothes, the ones he'd just put on less than hour ago, piece by piece. The Alphas didn't get naked themselves, Dean noticed. Just pulled their pants down enough to expose their cocks. It, for some reason he couldn't understand, gave him a shivering, excited pleasure at being completely naked in front of them. He was laid on a table, on his back. He was prompted to bend his knees and spread his legs, holding them open. Rufus was between his legs. Instead of fucking Dean immediately though, Rufus lifted Dean's balls out of the way. He didn't need to move Dean's cock, because that was so hard it was pulled up tight against his belly. 

"Looking good, Dean," Rufus said. "Your pussy is almost ready for action."

Then came the strangest sensation. Something, a finger probably, was entering him, but not into any place that Dean had felt before. It was tight and he felt stretched, almost to the limit of whatever it was that was receiving that finger. The finger slid in and out a few times, easily. This new place in him was not dry. It felt good, so good, but then the finger was withdrawn, leaving Dean aware of a new emptiness, a neediness he'd never before felt. There was something, now, and it needed to be filled. He might have whimpered a little. He definitely said, "More. Please."

"Oh, baby, that's definitely something you should be saving for the Alpha that mates you. Don't worry. We'll take care of you. By the time you've had each of us up your ass again, you'll have forgotten all about your new cunt. For a while at least."

 

***

John Winchester checked the speedometer again and forced himself to ease off the gas pedal, just a little bit. The speed of the Impala lowered to just enough that he wouldn't be stopped to be given a ticket, he didn't think. It'd take far more time and bother to deal with than the extra bit of speed would save him. Stay under the radar was his motto most of the time. Don't draw attention. Be a law abiding citizen, when it would get noticed. Still, he felt a nervous something in the pit of stomach that had been building for days. Honestly, since not long after he'd dropped the boys off at the Roadhouse, into the care of his old friend Ellen. 

It was something Dean had said. I'll take care of it, he'd said. It wouldn't be an issue by the time he got back. It hadn't sat right with John. It'd made him slightly uneasy from the minute it had been said, and though he'd pushed it down and focused on the hunt at hand, once he was done with the hunt and could get back to his own thoughts, he'd discovered that during his inattention, the worry had actually grown quite a bit, to the point where he couldn't sleep last night, no matter how exhausted he'd been. He'd said his good byes to Bobby and drove through the night, bringing him to the Nebraska border by dawn. He was hoping to make it to the Roadhouse before noon. 

If Dean had been anyone else, if the situation had been different, like Dean had popped his knot already, John would have assumed that Sam would be turned in his absence. Hell, God knew that Sam was being an uppity little shit and though he wouldn't do it, that didn't mean that John hadn't thought about turning Sam himself a few times in the last couple of months, just to keep the peace. Dean wouldn't be turning Sam though. Even if he had popped his knot already, John was morally certain that Dean wouldn't choose to turn Sam, that the boy didn't have it in him. No, that wasn't quite it. Dean had a vein of strength in him that almost couldn't be believed. The boy had gone through so much in his brief life, losing his mother, having so much asked of him, and yet, Dean was the one that took care of them. The one who clapped him on the shoulder and told him that it would be okay, when it should have been John doing that for his sons. 

No, what John feared wasn't that Sam would be turned during his absence, but that Dean had come up with some other plan. Sometimes, when a younger son didn't want to be turned by his older Alpha brother, he ran away, struck out on his own. Or sometimes, under slightly different circumstances, the older brother struck out on his own. John's stepfather had cornered him one day, not long after John's stepbrother had turned twelve. His stepfather had made it clear, in no uncertain terms that if John even thought about turning his stepbrother, he would end John. John had left the very next day, aware that his welcome in his stepfather's house was over. He'd found a military recruiter soon after who willfully ignored John's true age and John had ended up on Parris Island just after his seventeenth birthday, then in country in 'Nam less than a year later. 

John had landed on his feet, but Dean was only fourteen. Stronger and more capable than any other fourteen year old John had ever met, but only fourteen. As the Impala roared down the state highway to central Nebraska, John borrowed trouble, couldn't stop thinking that Dean would be missing when he arrived at the Roadhouse, couldn't stop planning what he could do to find his oldest son again, what he'd have to do and say to get Dean to come back and stay with them. He tried to figure out what he could do to keep the both of them safe, both of them Alphas, when he wasn't around. He'd always been able to leave Sam in Dean's care, just for a few hours when they were much younger, but since Dean became a teenager, he'd been able to leave them overnight, for a few days. He'd left them for a week once, and they'd been fine. That had been before Sam had started getting tetchy though.

Finally, John pulled into the Roadhouse parking lot. He was a little puzzled about the number of cars still in the lot, even though it was mid day and normally the place should be pretty much deserted. He recognized Caleb's truck, with the camper top. Maybe Caleb had tied one on the night before, was sleeping it off in the back of his truck. John parked the Impala and walked right into what was possibly the biggest surprise of his life. 

There was a gangbang going on, right in the middle of Ellen's bar. She was watching. For some reason, she caught his attention almost before anything else. She had her arms crossed and her lips pursed. She was watching the action so intently that she didn't see him approach. It wasn't with any kind of sexual or prurient interest she was watching. She wasn't best pleased at what she saw, but she didn't make any move to stop it, even though she had a sawn off shot gun in easy reach and she could have at any moment. 

He almost walked right out, turned around and walked away. John's main view of the participants was mostly the bare ass of some hunter, pumping in and out of whoever he was fucking. The man still had his plaid shirt on even if his jeans had slipped down to mid thigh level. The sweet, musky scent of an aroused Omega flooded the place, so this guy, whoever he was, was fucking some hunter's bitch, giving him a really good pounding. The Omega was making soft, sweet little moaning sounds, really loving the deep dicking he was getting. Over the smell of Omega was the scent of Alpha come, strong and pungent, lots of it. This gang bang had been going on some time.

It wasn't just a deep dicking. The bitch was being spit roasted. There were three hunters up towards the head of the Omega. One was getting his dick sucked, loudly, with lots of slurping noises, as the Alpha fucked in and out of the Omega's mouth. The Omega had his hands on the other two's cocks, giving them both an enthusiastic, but sloppy hand job. Another hunter, this one Bobby's friend Rufus, watched the whole thing from a short distance. There was a certain laxness to his posture that indicated to John that Rufus had just finished giving it to the Omega in question. 

His heart just about stopped as he saw Sam. 

Sam, his tousle haired little boy, was sitting cross legged on the table next to the Omega getting banged, petting him gently. How the hell did Dean let Sam get involved in something like this? 

It wasn't that uncommon a thing, an Alpha sharing his Omega around to his friends like this. In fact, John could remember one particular poker party with a group of his friends and his Omega, before Dean was born even. John shook the memory free of his head and tried to wrap his mind around Sam being here and how Dean, or Ellen for that matter, would be allowing it. And where the hell was Dean? 

Not even seconds had passed yet from the moment he'd walked in. Nobody yet had noticed him. If it weren't for the fact that Sammy was there, he definitely would have walked right back out of that room. No business of his. There was Sammy to think about. 

"Sam?!" he shouted, even as he was half walking, half running towards his boy, intending to grab him and bodily carry him out of here if he had to. "What the hell is going on here?"

It was only as he'd physically laid hands on Sam did he realized who the Omega was and he'd had to sit down from the shock. Someone, Ellen probably, always fast on her feet, had shoved a chair at the back of his legs so he didn't fall gracelessly ass to the floor. His ass hit a chair seat and he asked, "What are you doing to my son?"

Sort of a stupid, pointless question. He knew damn well what was being done to his son. What had been done, really, because Dean, from the scent of him, was long past the point of no return. He was almost completely Omega. And it hit him, like a freight train, just what Dean had meant. This was him taking care of the problem of two Alpha boys in the family. Dean wasn't being forcibly turned. He hadn't even just chosen to be turned. He had planned it, waited until John would be gone long enough that there would be no way to stop it, waited until they'd been left at a place where plenty of Alphas came and went. 

"Dad?" his two boys both said, in sync.

Dean's lips were swollen and he had come on his face, on his chin, pearly and white, and looking at it felt like a hard punch direct to the chest. One of these men had left that on Dean's face. Then he realized, they'd, all of them, all five of these men, had done more than leave a little come on Dean's face in the past several days. They'd painted his insides with it. Made him swallow down load after load of it. Somehow, that was the worse part of it all. Not that Dean had been made Omega, but that these men, for the most part strangers, had been touching his boy. It brought out his inner beast, the vestigial remnant of the creature buried deep in the Alpha genome, mostly ignored, forgotten. Dean was his and not to be touched by others. He found himself growling now though, and in recognition, each of the five Alphas stepped away from his son. Even Sam threw himself off the table and hid under it. John gathered up Dean into his arms. He was a little too big, a little too heavy to be carried like this, arms under his knees and shoulders. 

"I'm getting you out of here," John said, even as Dean wrapped his arms around his shoulders and nuzzled his face close into John's neck. He was operating on instinct, not thinking straight, only knowing that he had to get Dean away from the other Alphas, which, in his mind included Sam, even though his remaining Alpha son was only a little boy. John got the both of them out of the bar and into the parking lot, even most of the way to the Impala before Dean moaned, as if in pain. 

"I need it," Dean said and buried his face even deeper into John's neck, clinging.The sharp, sweet odor of Omega rose up even stronger, but it wasn't as deep as it should have been, wasn't as complex. He wasn't done being turned. John had stolen him away from the Alphas that were turning him, but it was Dean that would be suffering. Dean was at the end stage of his turn and that was almost like a heat cycle. Dean needed Alpha come, not to finish off the turn, which would probably complete itself eventually, but to keep the pain at bay. 

John knew what his duty was, what he needed to do. People talked about how brothers turned brothers and it usually started that way, but most teenage alphas weren't strong enough to turn a boy all by themselves. Brothers started a turn, but most of the time, it was a father that finished it. 

"It's okay, Dean-o," John said. "I've got you. I'll take care of you now."

He probably should have taken Dean back to the bar, taken him upstairs to that spare room that Ellen let the boys use, but it seemed too far away. He was aware of just how hard he'd gotten, an almost instant erection. No, the spare room was too far away, especially when the one place that had always been home to them was just feet away. Luckily he hadn't locked the Impala when he'd gone in, so he was able to carefully open the back door without setting Dean down. 

He laid his son, his Omega son, down in the back seat. Dean's legs slipped open automatically and John got a view of the secret parts now visible between Dean's legs. They were angry red, almost swollen looking, but that was to be expected. Blood flow to all the boy's female parts was high, a natural part of the transformation. Even so, the folds and curves were wet, glistening with slick even. Omega scent grew more intense, deeper, Dean's body signaling for an Alpha. It was tempting, it was, to lay himself on top of Dean and press himself into that softness, but he knew he needed to save it. That was something for the Alpha that would take Dean to mate. 

"Please, Dad," Dean whimpered. "Hurts. Need."

"I know, baby boy," John said as he was tugging the zipper to his jeans down, wincing as he felt the stiff metal traveling over his too hard, too sensitive cock, which had found a way to poke out of the fly of his boxer. He divested himself as quickly as possible of his unwanted layers and knelt on the smooth leather back seat of the Impala, between his boy's legs. Beneath Dean's new hole was the other one. It was slightly puffy, angry pink and stretched out. He pressed an experimental finger into Dean's hole. The boy moaned, in relief, and John discovered what he'd hoped, that Dean was very much slick, loose and ready for him. He didn't care that it was other Alpha's come that slicked him up so much, other cocks that had loosened him. He leaned forward, hiked Dean's legs over his shoulders and entered. 

Dean's ass, even loosened up, was tighter than any pussy that John had been in lately, and he was warm, even hot, and smooth inside. As John fell into a rhythm of thrusts, Dean moaned and writhed, responding to John. He'd forgotten how sweet it was to make love to an Omega. It'd been so long. He'd always slept with Beta females ever since his Omega had been taken from him. He couldn't bear to share this with any other Omega, but it felt so right to do what Dean needed.

"Daddy," Dean murmured. "Please."

It didn't take long. Dean's body squeezed itself around him and though he tried to think of other things, tried to control himself. It was his responsibility to be gentle, ease his son into his new life and role. He couldn't. There was no way to stop his sudden need to thrust harder, wilder. Dean's pliant body underneath his was too sweet, the smell of Omega overwhelming. Dean was making soft little noises, his eyes closed but the expression on his face was pure ecstasy. Soon, John was gone, shooting inside Dean. It didn't stop though. He felt himself swelling, his knot growing. He should pull out. It was too soon for Dean's first knotting. It wasn't even the right hole. He couldn't make himself though. Instead, he planted himself hard, letting them be joined together, even as he continued to come.

Dean cried out, in pain, at first, but his eyes widened, and John could see the moment it got good for Dean, when his moans suddenly became the sounds of another orgasm. He started clutching at John, to pull him tighter, to make sure the fullness didn't leave him. His body stiffened almost spastically, his mouth opened into a big O and his cries turned silent, so undone that he seemed frozen. 

"So good," Dean said, panting, coming down from it. 

"I'm sorry. This is something that should have been saved for your mate," John said, as Dean squeezed him. 

"Don't care," Dean said. "Want this. Feels so good."

A little later, John shifted them to a position more comfortable for Dean, slowly rolling them around, taking caution not too tug his firmly seated knot too much against Dean. It was possible to tie an Omega anally, but you had to be careful. An Omega's body was meant to be tied vaginally, had internal structures that locked the knot in place. Right now, John was only locked in by Dean's natural tightness, the ring of muscle, and it was possible to pull out of it, causing pain, possibly even damage to the Omega. John eventually got them so that Dean was on top and able to straddle John's hips. It wasn't a position he would have chosen had he been planning on tying with Dean, especially not in the cramped quarters of a car backseat. It would be comfortable enough until he could shrink enough to pull out without causing Dean pain. 

"You look so much like your mother, Marty," John said. "He was the most gorgeous Omega I ever met. Dean, I know, your decision is your own. It's too late to question it at this point, but why didn't you come to me?"

John didn't bother asking Dean why he'd done it. He knew. This was Dean's answer to the question of how to keep Sam from being turned. John would have come up with another solution, but he wasn't going to question it at this point, because it was too late. He had always given Dean so much responsibility over Sam, it didn't surprise him that Dean would take this step. Dean was mature for his age. More than that, Dean was now, as an Omega, legally speaking at least, an adult. Before too long, he would be mated, be mother to children. 

"Would you have turned me if I asked?" 

No, I probably wouldn't have, John thought. He'd been caught up in the idea that he could have two strong Alpha sons, but maybe he'd been misguided. Maybe he should have thought, at least, about turning Dean. He had turned into an absolutely gorgeous Omega. It remained to be seen if he had the other qualities of a fine Omega, but John suspected he did, that he was or would be first rate.

John looked Dean up and down. He took in the graceful stretch of his long limbs, his shoulders that were just starting to broaden. He'd just had a sudden, huge growth spurt but unlike so many teenagers, he'd never been a stranger to his own body. He'd settled almost instantly to his new, larger size. He would have made a fine Alpha, but now, as an Omega? He was gorgeous, just pretty enough, not too masculine, but not completely feminized. John knew that some Alphas preferred an Omega who was soft and almost like a Beta woman. He even knew one Alpha who'd had his Omega completely castrated, because supposedly an Omega didn't need his cock or balls. John always figured, if an Omega didn't need their cock, their cocks would shrink completely when they were turned. No, John liked his Omegas to retain their masculinity as much as possible. If John wanted a woman, he went out and he got one. Had, many times. Dean though, Dean was perfect, exactly what John would have wanted in a mate. 

Realizing what he was thinking, John tried to push the thought away, even as he recognized that his inner beast was already thinking of Dean as his. Not that it was unheard of for an Alpha father to take an Omega son to mate, but Dean might well have had other plans. What if his heart had settled on one of those Alphas that had turned him? 

He didn't answer Dean's earlier question, instead, asked one of his own. "Have you thought about who you want to be mated to? Is there someone special yet?"

Dean shook his head and said, "I hadn't really gotten that far in my mind. I couldn't really picture anything after I got turned."

It was then that John realized that for Dean, it must have been like his life was ending, like planning a suicide. He'd seen it like a decision to throw himself or Sam under the bus and he'd picked himself. He'd chosen to sacrifice himself. 

"Dean, there's time. You don't have to think about it just yet. It'll be a few months until your first heat. Even then, you don't have to be mated. There's no reason you have to leave me and your brother to go off with some man, just because he was the one that turned you. I don't want you to go."

"You don't? You're not...disgusted with me? You're not going to mate me off to a strange Alpha?"

He pulled Dean into his arms as tightly as he could, kissed his head, his hair over and over again. There was a deplorable strain of anti-Omega sentiment, especially in the hunter community. They were were thought of as weak, soft, lesser. They were thought of as if they were Alphas that had lost. Almost as if they'd been castrated. As if life were some kind of game and and the winners were the Alphas and the losers were Omegas. 

John hadn't wanted this life for his sons only because it was a harder life for Omegas. Law and custom placed restrictions on them. In some places, Omegas were owned, like they were pets or something. No one had owned an Omega in the US for decades, but an Omega, even though considered an adult, still wasn't a full legal person, in the sense that an Alpha was. An Omega was in the custody of his Alpha parent until he was mated. After that, he was in the custody of his Alpha mate. Any property he owned became property of the Alpha. An Omega could get a divorce and return to his parents, but any children he'd born remained with his Alpha mate. Dean had given up a lot for Sam's sake and John just hoped that Dean thought it was worth it.

"Why would you think that?" John asked Dean. "You're my son. I'm so proud of you right now. You've always taken such good care of Sammy and me. Why would I push you away?"

Not sure why it was so hard to say the words, he added, "I love you."

 

***

Dean had fallen asleep again. Perched uncomfortably on his father's chest, his father's knot still buried deep within him, Dean fell asleep, secure in the knowledge that his father wanted him to stay, wondering if his father was planning to keep him, take him to mate. He was aware that he slept for a long time. He sort of woke up a little when his father carried him back into the Roadhouse and upstairs to the spare room. He woke up once and it was the middle of the night, dark and quiet, no sounds from the bar downstairs. His father was not just in bed with him, but wrapped around him tightly, the large spoon in their embrace. His father stirred when Dean did. Dean was suddenly aware of the huge erection pressed into his backside. His father reached over him to the bedside table. There was the snap of a lube bottle opening and then moments later, Dean welcomed the cock that easily breached him. After, Dean fell back asleep.

Some time later, Dean woke up again, alone in bed this time. It was morning and the other bed in the room, where Sam should have been, was empty. Dean's gut still hurt, almost as bad as yesterday. Still bad enough to make him curl around his belly in fetal position. He was naked, wrapped only in the bed sheet, and felt kind of crusty. He wanted to be fucked again, because he knew it would keep the pain at bay, but he could smell himself, and he suspected that if anyone would want to be in the same room as him, much less sticking their dicks in him, he'd have to shower first. 

Dean levered himself upright and then got to his feet. He wrapped himself more tightly in the sheet and went off in search of the bathroom. He paused at the door, because he could hear two people speaking on the other side. 

One was Caleb, saying, "It's not often enough that an Omega knows what he should be before he's turned. He's become an exceedingly fine Omega, about as pretty as they come. I'd be honored if you let me court your boy."

"I'm leaving it entirely up to Dean who he lets court him," Dean's father said. 

Dean whimpered a little as he felt his dick twitch and his pussy dampen at the thought of Caleb coming around again, Caleb doing those things he'd been doing just before Dad had shown up. He didn't know if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Caleb, but he knew for sure he wanted another piece of that. It worried Dean a little how little he worried about the fact that he not only had a pussy but that he needed it filled. Dad and everyone else said that it should be for his mate only, but Dean didn't want to wait. He just wanted something more. 

Opening the door, Dean tried to sneak down the hallway without attracting the attention of the two Alphas. He just wanted to get to the bathroom and his shower without any fuss.

"Where are you going, Dean?" his father asked.

"Just to the shower," Dean said, feeling kind of embarrassed for some reason. "I kind of stink."

He was gathered into John's arms, held tightly, and his father pressed his nose into Dean's neck, sniffed deeply, almost as if he were savoring the odor. "No, you smell amazing. Like a nearly turned Omega. You need more, don't you?"

Neither of them had to specify what he needed more of.

"It won't be long now," Dad promised. "Just another day, if it's that long. Caleb and the other guys are going to help me keep you comfortable. Well most of them. Walt had somewhere else he needed to be suddenly."

Dean felt, if anything, more embarrassed than he'd been, but also so aroused. The gangbang his Dad had interrupted yesterday was going to be resumed. More than that, Dad was going to join in. He moaned and rutted against his father, rubbed his bare cock against Dad's jeans covered leg. Then the sudden thought came to him, "Where's Sam?"

He hadn't seen Sam since Dad had crashed the gangbang yesterday afternoon. Dad had growled, possessively and Sam had dove under a table. 

"I forced him to go to school this morning," Dad said. "He's seen too much already."

"No, he should be here," Dean said. "I need him. He's."

Dean paused to think about what he wanted to say. He could hardly tease out his feelings about Sam, his little brother, but more than that somehow, now. He thought about how easily he'd deferred to Sam, how comforting it felt to have Sam touch him. He didn't have to explain himself though. Dad chuckled a little.

Then he said, to Caleb, "You weren't the only one to ask me for Dean's hand. Hell, Walt offered to buy him outright. I set him straight, before sending him on his way. But it looks like you're all too late. Dean's already found his mate. The Alpha that was the one that caused him to be turned, even though he's too young to do the turning. Dean, Sam will be here soon enough. It's nearly two in the afternoon."

"Okay," Dean said, and a knot untied inside of him that he hadn't been aware that he'd had. 

"Can we take care of you until he's back?"

"Shower first," Dean insisted. 

Which is how he ended up in the shower, water pouring down his back while he was bent over, Caleb pounding into his ass, his Dad's cock invading the back of his mouth, seeking his throat. Funny to think that just a few days ago, less than a week, how gingerly he'd allowed just the tips of Alpha cock past his lips. It'd gotten so much easier with practice, but more than that, he wanted it, wanted the come, but also wanted the feeling of the cock in his mouth, its heaviness and its demands. 

Dad's cock, like PJ's, was uncut. Funny how he'd never really noticed that before. Dean pulled himself back a little off Dad's cock, readjusted his grip on the base of it and pulled some of the foreskin forward again a bit, so that the cock head was partially covered. Then he did a trick that PJ had taught him, running his tongue between foreskin and head, all along the ridge of the glans. Dad made a strangled groan and stiffened even harder. Suddenly there was a flood of come in Dean's mouth. Dean swallowed eagerly. 

Then there was a knock on the door. Ellen spoke up, loud, clear and irritated. "Not too much longer. You're not the only ones want a shower. Some of us have to get ready for work."

Caleb called out, "Yes, ma'am." Then he got to work, fucking Dean harder, making himself come. Dean felt the warmth flood his insides and he could relax a little, knowing that the discomfort that still gnawed at his guts would soon be gone. 

They got him out of the shower soon after that and toweled down, then back to his room. The other three Alphas were waiting there for him. Rufus was first. He lifted Dean up in his arms, then slid him down onto his waiting cock. Rufus backed him up against a wall and fucked him, not fast, but relentlessly. His Dad stayed close, peppering Dean's neck with kisses and telling him things like, "Doing good, Dean, doing real good taking that cock."

Caleb stood on the other side, also kissing Dean's neck. He reached between Dean and Rufus, pinching Dean's nipples, rolling them between his fingers in a way that slipped seamlessly from pleasure to pain and back again easily. Between the three of them, Dean came in just a few minutes and again when Rufus was slamming his hips into Dean in his own orgasm. Then he was being handed off to Billy, who laid him on top of the desk and pulled Dean's legs up against his chest and entered him with Dean's ankles around his ears. After that, Dean kind of lost track again of who was doing what to him, though he was pretty sure everyone came inside his ass at least once, and some of them twice. 

After a while, they gave Dean a bit of a breather, sort of. They let him lie on the bed and they just kind of petted him. Not everyone actually fit in the bed. Some of the Alphas were kneeling on the floor near the bed, leaning on it. It felt so amazing, being the center of a pile of Alphas who were running soft, gentle hands down his flank, rubbing his belly.

Someone, Dean thought it was PJ, said, while rubbing Dean's belly like this, "He'll make such a pretty, young Mommy."

Dean's guts had been relaxed, but hearing that said, thinking about a baby being planted in him made something inside him leap. He gasped as he could feel his pussy start to drip and his cock grow hard. Dad had been sucking on Dean's right nipple. He laughed a little. It was an odd feeling, someone laughing while doing that. Then Dad placed his hand on Dean's cock and began tugging on it, jerking Dean off. 

"Ready for a baby already, aren't you?" Dad asked, his voice low and urgent. "I can see you, belly all big, tits all full of milk."

Dean suddenly became aware of Sam, who had slipped into the room earlier. Sam kicked off his shoes and dropped his backpack. Sam climbed into the narrow bed, even though it was overloaded already. He took his place at Dean's head, taking it onto his lap, then he bent down and placed his lips on Dean's and kissed Dean, his lips soft but thorough. Dean came right then and he knew it wasn't the touch of his Dad's hand on his cock that caused it. 

"Dean?" Sam asked. "Do you want a baby already?"

Did he? He remembered helping care for Sam when he was a little baby, how much of a pain a baby could be, how they had only their cries to express their needs. But he also remembered how sweet it was to have a small body sleeping on you, or next to you, how much he'd loved taking care of Sam, how good it had made him feel. And there was also just this empty feeling, this need inside of him to be filled, to feel his newly woken uterus open up.

"Yeah," Dean said, figuring that his feelings must all be out on open display here. He felt himself flush and he closed his eyes, as if that could hide this need of his. Strange. He'd been fucked again and again in the past week. He'd had the cocks of complete strangers, at least they were at the start, in his mouth and ass, while those parts were still dripping with the come of other men. You would think that he didn't have any secrets left, any hidden parts that hadn't been dragged out for examination. But now, he felt vulnerable, as if this desire was too deep, too new and too tender to bear looking at closely. 

"Dad," Sam said. "Can you make the others go away? Dean needs you and me alone right now."

Caleb was the first to leave, didn't have to be asked twice. He stood up, leaned over and placed a kiss on Dean's forehead. "Dean, I'm honored you let me turn you. You call me if you need anything. I mean it."

One by one, the others filed out of the room, kissing Dean on the forehead or touching him in some innocent way. They were leaving for good, Dean thought. He was grateful that they'd been there for him, that they had been so gentle with him at the start and rougher as he'd needed it, but he was glad they were going and that it would only be him and Dad and Sam from now on. 

"Dad," Sam said. "Dean's not ready for a baby yet. Even if he says he wants one."

"Shut up," Dean said. 

"No, he's right," Dad said. "You need a settled life first. A home. You're young and I'm not your mate."

"But," Dean said.

"No buts. We'll get you on suppressants as soon as we can and you can decide when you want a baby when your head isn't so addled with hormones. You should get some rest, Dean. We'll be leaving in the morning. I'm sure we've over stayed our welcome with Ellen."

Then Dad kissed him, also on the forehead, and somehow, Dean knew that Dad wouldn't be coming back to his bed, ever. Dad had decided he wasn't going to claim and mate Dean, even though Dean would have welcomed it, so long as Sammy wasn't completely pushed out of the picture. He wanted them both. Funny how he hadn't realized that until now. But then Dad was gone from the room and Sam was still there. Sam's midget body, warm, even hot, and solidly heavy, snuggled up against Dean's. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean.

"Love you so much, Dean," Sam said. "Only want what's best for you. You did so much for me."

"Nah," Dean said. "I think I really did this for me."

Not that he'd thought of it as that way when he'd started, but Dean was pretty certain that'd he'd taken the path that he did because he couldn't bear the thought of having to turn Sammy, nor could he have born being Alpha when Sam wasn't. Yeah, he could talk all he wanted about how Sammy would make a lousy Omega, but he'd done this because of what he needed. And he'd never have to have Sam leave him now, because an Omega Sam might not pick him as a mate the same way that Dean had picked him. Maybe it was selfish of Dean to have settled on Sam when he was still such a kid, but his heart wanted what it wanted. 

"Dean? Is it all done? Do you feel completely better?"

"Yeah, I feel great, Sam," Dean said. "Thanks. For watching over me. Love you."

***

Dean, like he did every morning, stared at his bottle of pills. He didn't take one just yet. He wanted to toss the whole amber bottle into the trash. He'd tried in the past, but Sam either always found the bottle before they left the hotel room or soon after and a replacement bottle was given to him before too many days passed, with an "I'm not angry, I'm disappointed," look on Sam's face. Yeah, Sam was right. They weren't ready for a baby yet, but the pills made him feel sick to his stomach when he took them. And they gave him zits. Sam claimed that was just coincidence but Dean had never had zits, not until he'd started with this particular brand of pills. The other thing they'd given him were little tits, something that shouldn't have happened until Dean had had a baby. They weren't huge or anything, but they were big enough that Dean had taken to wearing one of those lycra pull over sports bras. That's all he was wearing right now, along with his jeans and the two necklaces Sam had given him. It was heathered gray. It wasn't too unmanly, he told himself. 

Today though, his biggest problem wasn't the pills, or his still growing breasts, but the fact that Dad and Sam were screaming at each other. They were out of the motel room and across the parking lot, but Dean only had to glance out the window to know that they were still yelling and yelling about him. They weren't fighting in the motel room out of a misplaced sense of chivalry. Alpha code said you didn't do things that would disturb or distress your Omega. Like fight over him in his presence. Dean wanted to go out there and distress both of their asses equally. 

Sam had grown and fast. In the seven years since Dean had been turned, Sam had grown something like two feet. Sam was eighteen now, just a few days past his birthday. He was taller than Dean by an inch or so and as tall as Dad. Who knew? Maybe one day Sam would be taller than Dad. But for now, Sam was still much less broad and muscled. But for sheer force of personality, he matched Dad stroke for stroke. Dad and Sam were an immovable object meets unstoppable force. It was classic Alpha struggle made worse by the fact that the two of them were too damn much like each other. For everyone's peace of mind, the two households were going to have to split up and soon. There were pretty good reasons you only ever had one adult Alpha per household. They said that the Chinese ideogram for 'strife' was two Alphas under one roof.

That's just what they were arguing about now. Sam had come up with a plan, a way he and Dean could live together, in the same place for about four years, maybe longer. They could have their first baby, because damn it, the baby hunger hadn't gone away since that first week when Dean was an Omega. Dean was convinced that part of Dad's refusal to even hear Sam's plan out was regret that he hadn't claimed Dean when he'd had a chance. Dean had always done everything Dad had asked, even when it contradicted what his mate had said, but right now, this was beginning to just get stupid. Besides, Dean would never have a baby if they waited until Dad settled down and they could settle with him. 

Dean pulled on his shirt and stalked out to the parking lot ready to confront them both, when Dean heard Sam say, "You don't get it. I'm not asking permission. I'm telling you I'm leaving and Dean is coming with me. I've got a full ride and a guaranteed spot in family housing. I'm eighteen. You can't keep me and you can't keep him."

"Fine, if you're going to go, go and don't come back. And you go by yourself. You're not taking Dean. You can't protect him. You're not Alpha enough yet."

"Dean can protect his own damn self and Sam too," Dean said. Yeah, he was Omega, but that didn't make him any worse a shot and he could still best Sammy in hand to hand most of the time. Even as Dad forced Sam to hunt with him when Sam would rather do anything else, he refused to let Dean go hunting, but he allowed, even encouraged Dean to train for it. You never knew when the hunt might come to you. Dean thought he'd probably have been a better hunter than Sam, if he'd been allowed.

"Dad, you really want to do this?" Dean asked. "Because you know I'm going with him. I'm his."

"You don't know what's out there," Dad said. "And you should be protected, not protector."

Like he was going to sit back and let Sammy take care of everything, as if he were a damn delicate flower, just because he was an Omega. He thought Dad knew that. Being turned might have changed his body in fundamental ways, but in everything that really mattered, he was still himself, nothing changed, and that meant he watched out for Sam, took care of him. Sometimes, it might be different ways than he would have if he'd never had been turned. This much he knew for certain, at least until he had babies, taking care of Sam would be the most important thing in his life. 

"That's bullshit, Dad, and you know it," Dean said. He tried to imagine his younger self talking like that to his father and he couldn't. It was funny. People thought of Omegas as weak and automatically deferential to the Alphas around them, and he was, a little, at least to Sam. Becoming Omega had kind of freed him from an automatic obedience to his father. Sure, he respected him and loved him, but he wasn't the perfect little soldier his Dad had once tried to raise him to be. Becoming Omega had also given him the freedom to at least ask for what he needed. Maybe he didn't get it, but at least he could ask and not just assume he only deserved the crumbs that were given to him.

"I ought to put you over my knee and..."

"And what? Not your place. It's Sam's place. Sam, you think I need to be corrected?" Dean asked. John still sometimes threatened to discipline Dean, but he didn't really have the authority as far as Dean was concerned. Sam, on the other hand, never threatened, but had once actually had pulled Dean over his knee and spanked him hard, and not in a kinky, sexy kind of way either, mostly because Dean once out and out refused to keep taking his suppressants. 

Sam's anger had fled, replaced by amusement at Dean. He shook his head, "No, go on. I like it when you're like this."

"We're going. It's time," Dean said. "I need a home. Sam needs to be head of his own household. You can cut us off if you think that's what you need to do, but you don't have to do that, do you?"

Dean could see his Dad's anger and saw it for what it was- it was really fear. Dad knew just how dangerous the world could be. Dean, for all that Dad and Sam had tried to keep him protected from it since he'd become Omega, knew too. 

And as Omega, he actually had a chance of getting somewhere with Dad, of breaking through his thick skull, in a way that Sam could not. Sam and Dad would always butt heads, because it was always the Alpha posturing with them. Dean, he'd opted out of that game. He stepped a little closer to his father. It wasn't wiles, he was using, he told himself. It wasn't manipulation. 

"Dad," Dean said, and he stepped closer yet, so that in a moment, his Dad's arms would almost automatically come up around him. "We'll still need you. Don't do this to us."

Dad's arms did wrap Dean in an embrace. Dean let himself soften into it and mold himself against his father's body. Dad sighed, heavily. "I do trust you and Sam, Dean, but the world out there is dangerous."

"And you've prepared us for it," Dean said. "Look, Sam got two credible offers, one from Stanford, one from the University of Chicago. We're going to Chicago. Middle of the country. You can use the apartment we'll get as a kind of home base, stop in all the time."

"Did anyone ever tell you you're awfully bossy for an Omega?" Dad asked, but he held Dean tighter and when he released Dean, his eyes were shiny and bright with need and love. It wasn't forgiveness, per se, but a need not step over a certain edge, not to push them away forever. 

"You, all the time," Dean said. "Sam, too."

"Chicago, huh? But you hate being in the city," Dad said. 

"Not too many major universities in small towns," Dean said. "And I go where Sam goes."

"Okay," his dad said, simply. Finally.

"Okay what?"

"Go. With my blessing," Dad said. "I can't stop you, Dean. But I will be visiting regularly and I expect Sam to be taking every precaution possible with your safety."

***

A few weeks later, Dad left, on foot, and was gone for the whole day, but when he came back the next morning, he was driving a big, black pick-up truck. Dean wasn't sure where he could have gotten the money to pay for it, but there it was. 

"You're not going sell my baby to pay for that, are you?" Dean asked, feeling a sickness in the pit of his stomach that had nothing to do with the suppressant he'd just taken. The Impala was the car he'd learned to drive in, taking advantage of the recent change in law in Montana that allowed Omegas to become fully licensed, legal drivers. Not many states allowed it, but a valid license had to be accepted any state, and now Dean had an actual legal license. It was more than that. It had been home to them as well, the closest thing they had to one. 

Instead of answering, Dad dug in his jeans pocket for something, then held out a key ring with a couple of car keys on it. He tossed it at Dean, who scrambled to catch it. 

"Call it a wedding present, since I can't give you a big mating rite. We'll have to put the title in Sam's name," Dad said. "But she's yours. I want you to have something safe to drive when you go away and I'm pretty certain you've been wanting this car for your own since before you could see over the steering wheel."

"Yeah, that much has never changed about me," Dean said. 

***

Dean scrubbed the sleep out of his face with cold water from the small white sink. He felt kind of flushed, outright hot even, but when he looked, his face showed the usual smattering of freckles, no hint of pink on his cheeks or anything. And it was amazing how fast the zits had cleared up, once Sam had allowed him to throw away the damn pills. 

He was in the bathroom of their crappy little apartment, the one assigned to them in the family student housing building. Instead of carpets, it had those linoleum tiles, even in the bedroom. They hadn't been able to find any decent rugs for cheap enough, so the floors in the November cold were chilly on bare feet, which is why he was naked, except for socks. It was a decent enough place, better than any place they'd lived for any amount of time. They'd, just recently, started actually using the word 'home' to describe it. It was their home, the first he would share with Sam and he loved that, no matter how plain and cold the rooms themselves were. Most importantly, it had a second bedroom, a super small one, but it'd do just fine for a nursery. They were going to make a baby, just as soon as Dean's heat reared its head again. The particular brand of suppressants he'd been on left your system slowly. He hadn't taken a pill since August but hadn't had a heat yet.

"Yo! Sammy, you're gonna be late for class," Dean called out as he reached for his toothbrush and the toothpaste.

Suddenly, Sam was behind him, grabbing him by the waist, pulling him close.

Dean startled a little, dropped his toothbrush into the sink. "Must you loom like that?" he demanded. 

In the past couple of months, Sam had put on another two inches at least, still a growing boy. He'd shot past Dad in height and it seemed like he was heading for six five, at least. Sam bent down and sniffed at Dean's neck, "You smell amazing," Sam said, burrowing his face into Dean's neck deeper, huffing some scent he found on Dean like it was drugs or something. He playfully slapped Dean's rear and said, teasingly, "Get back into bed, bitch."

"Class," Dean said, rubbing his ass where it stung from the slap. It wasn't like Sam. The kid hadn't been so much as late to a class since the semester started. 

"It's Thanksgiving today, remember?" Sam said, not letting go of Dean's waist, indeed, he was tugging Dean closer, and rutting his hard cock against Dean's ass. In the eight or so years since Dean had been turned, Sam had grown this amazing, huge cock, nine inches, a knot the size of Dean's fist, thankfully not the size of Sam's fist, because those mitts of his were huge, biggest hands Dean had ever seen outside of a professional basketball player.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that," Dean said, pushing back against Sam, loving the feel of that cock as it slipped between his ass cheeks. "Seeing as some of us gotta work like normal today."

"Hate to break it to you, Dean, but you're not going anywhere but back to bed," Sam said. "Get going. Don't make me carry you."

"Try it," Dean said. "I gotta get dressed and get out the door."

Dean worked at a grocery store, as stocker and bagger. With his lack of education and being Omega, he couldn't get anything better, at least not legitimate work. Sam hadn't listened to his argument that Chicago and the surrounding suburbs were big enough that he could hit a bar up once a week, hustle a game or so of pool there, and not have to repeat a bar for years. Sam had insisted on honest work, so bagging groceries it was, and at least he got a small discount on their food. His store was open on Thanksgiving, for those last minute things everyone forgot and as new guy, Dean was on the schedule. 

"You're not going to be wearing clothes for a good thirty-six hours. Maybe more," Sam said, sniffing deeply of Dean again. His hands drifted northwards to Dean's little breasts, squeezing them in a way that made Dean whimper and set his pussy dripping. Dean's face grew hotter and he couldn't stop rutting back in answer to Sam's seeking cock. 

He only figured out what was going on, what this was, when Sam said, "And in nine or so months, these'll be good for something besides a bit of fun."

"My heat's not bad yet. I should at least show to work, then let them send me home," Dean said, trying to wriggle out of Sam's grasp. 

"I am not letting my Omega walk out in public, smelling like you do," Sam said. "It's not decent. You'll be attacked before you make it to the elevator."

"We need the money," Dean said. Sam's scholarship had come with a stipend, but it wasn't a huge one. Sam worked too, but they were trying to tuck some away for after the baby. It'd probably be a tight few years, until after Sam graduated, but they'd survived for longer on less and at least they were on their own and together. It'd been tough, waiting for Sam to grow up enough to be his mate in the proper sense of the word, especially with Dad always around, always assuming he had ultimate authority over the both of them, though it'd been especially chafing at times for Sam. 

Sam sighed, grabbed Dean around the legs and lifted. Dean ended up draped over Sam's shoulder, head down, and carried across the apartment back to bed. Even though in normal person land, Dean was massively tall for an Omega, seeing as most stopped growing not long after they were turned, Dean felt ridiculously small compared to Sam. Being manhandled like this didn't help. 

"When the hell did you get to be such a sasquatch?" Dean demanded, struggling half heartedly. He was struggling less with Sam so much as more with feeling like he should tough it out and get to work versus his own desire to let Sam just toss him onto the bed and get on with the business of breeding him up. 

"Behave," Sam said and effortlessly tossed him on the bed. "You're not going to work, are you?"

Dean was suddenly aware of the fact that his mate, his brother, was naked too and that his monster cock was curving up out of the nest of pubic hair that it grew out of. That was for him, all him, Dean thought. He smirked and said, "I guess not. Gotta call in first."

As he dialed, Dean wondered exactly what one said when calling in due to biological imperative to mate. His manager and most of his co-workers were Beta and they probably just wouldn't understand. Except, his direct supervisor wasn't there yet and he ended up talking to Jack, the general manager of the store, who was an Alpha.

"So, uh, Mr. Clancy, I can't be there today," Dean started.

"Heat finally hit you?" Jack asked. 

"How do you know?"

"Smelled you last night during your shift. Lucky man, that Alpha I smell all over you. I'll take you off the schedule for tomorrow too, and Saturday, to be safe," Jack said. 

Dean was pretty much hoping to be knocked up already by Saturday. He just hoped he could pick up enough shifts next week to cover what he'd be missing this weekend. Work taken care of, Dean could focus on the important things, like getting Sam's cock inside him, which he was just becoming aware of the fact that he needed. Not just wanted it inside him, like he usually did, but needed. He suddenly felt so empty and so aware of his pussy. Most of the time, Dean preferred that Sam fucked him anally, just felt better to him, probably because of better access to his prostate. Sam liked it better because Dean was tighter that way, no doubt. But right now, what Dean needed filled was his pussy. 

"I'm gonna be a Dad, aren't I?" Sam asked

"Yeah, you are. C'mere and get in me," Dean said. "We got a baby to make."

Sam cracked an enormous grin, his face dimpled. He threw himself into the bed after Dean, as enthusiastic as some kind of big puppy. He draped himself over Dean and then rolled them both over, so that Dean was draped over top of him, his big dick trapped between Dean's legs. Sam began humping, rubbing his cock in the space between, even as Dean clamped his legs together, adjusting his angle so that his lips, his pussy lips that was, could feel the slick, insistent slide of it. 

"Ride me," Sam said, changing his angle of attack again, his cock seeking Dean's hole, and when it it found what it was looking for, Sam snapped his hips and and buried himself deep without any further warm up. There'd be time for foreplay later, right now, there was just this sudden, raw, undeniable need to joined together. It didn't matter. Dean's pussy couldn't have been any slicker. even though he wasn't, technically, even in full heat yet, just pre-heat. Sam's cock slid home. That's what it felt like- coming home. Dean leaned back, adjusted his legs so he could bounce himself up and down on Sam's cock. They fucked furiously, Sam driving his hips up to meet Dean's every move down.

"Such a greedy cunt. Wants my knot doesn't it?" Sam said, as he hammered his hips against Dean, his hands settling on Dean's hips to guide them. "Gonna fill it up with my come. Gonna fill your belly with my pup. So gorgeous filled up like that."

Something about Sam's filthy mouth drove Dean wild. He could feel the pressure building, like an electrical potential before a storm. Everything tightened and his whole world seemed to center at the point where he and Sam were joined, but somehow, that was more than just Sam's cock and Dean's pussy. Dean couldn't talk, but he looked Sam in the eye and he could read just how much his mate loved him and that was what it took to throw him over the edge. His hips shook and he sprayed come all over Sam's belly. Sam whined and his huge hands gripped Dean's hips tight. Dean felt the warmth first- Sam's come, then came the swelling. Sam was knotting in him and he could feel his pussy squeeze back in response, swelling in turn, seeking the tie and milking the come out of Sam. 

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Feels good on my knot, doesn't it? Right where you belong."

"Yeah, it is."

Sam pulled him down, arms around Dean's back, for an embrace and practically crushed Dean in his long arms, one of his huge hands lingering on the back of Dean's neck, the other drifting downwards, as if heading for his ass crack once this hug was over. Sam was right. For the moment, anyway, Dean belonged on Sam's knot. Dean knew that for certain. He just felt better, felt a ridiculous, disproportionate sense of well being and joy well up in him, like it threatened to fly away into the atmosphere and bear him away with it. He just hugged Sam back more tightly and said, "Love you." Then he waited for the knot inside him to deflate, so they could start up with round two again. This was going to be so much fun. 

END


End file.
